PMMM: The Chronicles of Magic Knights
by StrikeFreedomFighters
Summary: Set one year after the original series, Homura  able to live her life in peace as Puella Magi. But somehow she had a strange dream about the new power emerges of this world. What kind of power is that?
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Homura's Diary: The Vision of New Power**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or anything. This fanfic is my special thanks to Magica Quartet, Gen Urobuchi, Ume Aoki, Studio Shaft**, **and anymore. This fanfic for entertainment purpose.**

* * *

><p><em>"Do you still remember the incident? The Walpurgisnacht Incident in Mitakihara? Yes, that event will never I forget. When my best friend, Madoka, still alive, she had suffered despair during she became a Puella Magi (Magical Girl). Kyubey tell me the reason he is a binding contract with Madoka because she is capable of becoming the strongest Puella Magi and subsequently most terrible witch, capable of destroying the world and giving him the energy he desires. He also explains to her about history of Puella Magis and how it has shaped civilization, causing my friend to become extremely distressed. Not wanting to remain silent, she goes to seeing me who reassures her that she can handle the Walpurgisnacht, and finally reveals the truth about herself, begging herself to let her protect me. As a storm hits the city, and the citizens take shelter, I'm standing alone to face the Walpurgisnacht, throwing everything that I have, but even so, I'm is still overwhelmed and eventually is all but defeated. Fortunately, before I losing hope, Madoka and Kyubey came."<em>

_"With a strong determination, Madoka makes the decision to become a Puella Magi, and makes one wishes: "I wish to erase all witches from existence before they're even born. Every witch in the universe, from the past and the future, end with my own hands". As promised by Kyubey wish is granted and she becomes a goddess, breaking the Incubators' system at the same time. With the power like a goddess, she spreads herself across space and time, absorbing any misfortune from other Puella Magi to prevent them from becoming witches. As the result, Kyouko and Mami who originally died, now can re-lived thanks to her wish. However in exchange, she loses her physical humanity to become a force of nature, detached from mankind; however, she is now suspended in interdimensional space, in contact with everyone and everything. She then says her goodbyes to me, and she also thanked me for all this time I always protect her and rescue her from despair. Even she also thinks I'm a sort of guardian angel for her. Before we parted, Madoka gives me a red ribbon as a sign that wherever I was, she would always protect me, so that I won't forget her."_

_"Alongside with Mami and Kyouko, I returns to a world where Madoka doesn't exist, and she, Mami and Kyōko are fighting together, though Homura still retains her memories of Madoka. With a different type of enemy that are born from curses, called Demons, I'm keep fighting and continues to protect the world that she loved. "_

_"Day by day, week to week, and month to month. There was already a year I was with Mami and Kyouko lives as Puella Magi. However one day, I also had a strange dream, just like Madoka who dream about me. In front of me, there are two black-haired girls, one with short hair and another one with long hair like me. They both wearing long robes and they both have wings. However, unlike Madoka and me, the wing that they have is just mechanical wing. At first I didn't know what the purpose of the dream. Even I always thought if it was just merely my imagination."_

_"But I realized that my dreams really come true…"_

_"Madoka ... still exists."_

_"Want to know how to find my friend still exists? Well, it's simple. I met two girls who I call "The Reincarnation of Ultimate Puella Magi". Yes, both of them. They are siblings."_

_"Unlike siblings in general, where at first they are at loggerheads, but reconciled in the end, both of them continuously clashed as never finished. Although in their veins flows the blood of my friend (well, I don't understand why, they called Madoka as their "mother"), the two battled each other fiercely like arch-enemies. It seems they are destined to kill each other, as happened at the time. And it seems as if they derived some sort of twisted pleasure from this sisterly fighting."_

_"But in the end…_

_… only one was left standing."_

_End of my diary._

_Signed by: Homura Akemi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes: <strong>If the anime is a Goethe's Faust in Magical Girl style, then this fic is Dante Alighieri's La Divina Comedia in Magical Girl style. Whereas the anime much more focused on friendship , then in this story not only of friendship only. But it also included elements of familiarity and relations between siblings. Inspired from my favorite game action, Devil May Cry, this story will have a strong action element. And the power of each character going more extreme than usual. Currently I'm working on the next chapter. If there is criticism and suggestions, please PM to me. Please give the support!_


	2. Chapter 1: Rise Up of the New Power

_Sorry to make you wait because the current making of this chapter, I have to find inspiration for the main chapter. Plus I had to learn the English language that I had forgotten. So please be tolerated._

_ So, enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to give criticism and stuffs. I am ready to accept it! ^ _ ^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 1 - RISE UP OF THE NEW POWER<em>**

After a year-long Homura Akemi living her life as a Magical Girl (Puella Magi in Latin,Mahou Shoujo in Japanese). Now she can live his life with tranquil since the incident. Together with Kyubey, she continued to protect the world from the Majuu attack. Until sometime in the night ...

_**MITAKIHARA TOWN  
>10:00 PM<strong>_

Homura Residence. Here is the place where Homura live. Seen she was asleep in her bedroom. Everything went well, until ...

"So dark" Homura said. "Why here so dark?"

Homura ran to find a way out. She kept running to wherever she goes. Strangely, no matter wherever she ran, she always can not find a way out.

"Damn! Why there is no way out? Every time I run into any direction, always obtained was darkness. If only, there is a little light in this place ... "

Suddenly, a bright spot around her instantaneously. "Ah!" She cried, closing her eyesso bright. Soon, the light is turned into a place. Before her there was a colossal towerwith a height of 900 floors. The night sky blanketed the area with a radiant full moon. The weather conditions at the place are heavy rain. "What is this place?" she asked with confusion.

In her confusion, she suddenly brought directly into the space dimensions hole andtime. "Uwaaaaaa!". Shortly thereafter, she went straight to a mysterious place. "What place is this?" Said Homura. Homura walking around the venue. But indirectly she felland hit the spot. * Smack! * "Ouch!". When she stood up, she saw a large statue of a goddess with angel wings. In his right hand holding the bow, while in his left handholding an arrow. When Homura saw the statue, she was surprised to see the face of the statue, where her face was familiar to her.

"Madoka? Is that you? "said Homura. "Actually, what the meant all this? Why is there a Madoka's statue at all? Where did the origins of this tower? Actually ... what is going on? "

Before she think of an answer, she suddenly heard the sound of two swordsclashing. She headed into the source of the voice. Before her there were two girls with black hair. One with short-haired, the other with long hair. Both are wearing long were both equipped with a kind of special jetpack with mechanical wings. Homura could not recognize their faces because their eyes are covered by their hair.

The long-haired girl said, "Why do you refuse to use that power? The power given to our mother, Madoka? ". Then the short-haired girl replied, "Mom? Heh. I do not have atheir mothers, even though dad. I just do not like you, nee-san. That is all ". Homuraconfusion to hear the intent of their conversations, asking herself, "Mother? Why dothey call Madoka as their mothers? Though she was not yet 20 years upwards. What did she mean? ". Then Homura recall the word "power given".

"Wait a minute. 'The power given'? So that's the point? Now I understand, it turns outthey are sisters. But, what power they desired from Madoka "said Homura to herself.

Before she had answer the questions, Homura confronted again with a fierce fight them both. They are clashing swords with fierce. The speed of their hands while using the sword is very fast. So fast, to the extent that Homura eyes can not see their hands. Homura then saw a long time shield that is used to save Madoka. With a shield that time, she uses the ability to manipulate time to look at the speed of their hands. But alas, her power to manipulate time could not match the speed of their hands.

"Strange. The Time Lag ability should have to slow the speed of their hands. But their speed is reduced there is no iota. It could be, they have some kind of anti-magic? "

And soon, the shield when it has turned into sand. Homura couldn't do anything, except yell, "You two, stop fighting right now!". Unfortunately, her screams ignored by them. Homura ran toward them. However, when she ran, she was fell. Homura was moving her legs, but she felt both of her legs seemed to deprived.

"Ugh! Why ... my legs could not move? My legs, seemed weighed down a very heavy loads."

Homura can surrender only see them both fighting. After they were fending off an attack, both swords interlocking. They continue to do so, until at last the sword held bythe short-haired girl slipped from her grasp. With that chance, the long-haired girl isusing some sort of lightning force in her left hand. The voice is very similar to a thousand birds chirping. Without thinking, she instantly slammed the lightning into a short-haired girl's chest. The attack could destroy the protective clothing that she wore. Even able to penetrate the stomach.

"No!" Homura shouted. Homura just kept trying to get away from stocks, but still can notescape. Then Homura heard the words said by the girl's long hair. However, because her voice is faint, Homura could not hear clearly. After that, the long-haired girl took offher left hand from the short-haired girl's body. The fresh blood covering her left hand,but clean again because of rain. From her right hand, she took something in the short-haired girl's hair, maybe hairpin. She pocketed the object and then the long-haired girlwas tying her hair up into a ponytail.

"Hairpins? Why would they bleed each other when the contested only ordinary hairpin? Or maybe, the hairpin something to do with the power she's talking about? " said Homura.

Soon, Homura's foot felt light again. She can move her feet. She rushed toward the short-haired girl. With her magical ability, she tried to cure the short-haired girl who was dying. She was gave her palms to her stomach and give healing magic. The girlsaid, "Why are you ... help me? This ... * cough * nothing to do * cough * ... with you ".Homura's replied, "I understand these all has nothing to do with me. But I worry that youwill be killed by her. So I'm here to help. "

"... You'd better be careful. Because ... he's behind, "said the girl. And sure enough,Homura sensed someone who was behind her. Homura hear the same thunder . She also turned her face and ...

"KYAAAAAARGH!"

Then Homura woke up instantly. He shouted, "No! Don't kill her! ". However, Homurawas shocked and realized that she still alive and she was still in her bedroom. "Phew,fortunately only a dream," she said. Then, in front of her came a helpful-looking creaturewith flat face and red eyes. His name is Kyubey. He is the helpful assistant in dealing withstrange Demon. He also said to Homura, "What is Homura? Are you okay? ". Homura replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Only once I had a strange dream. "

"What dream?", Kyubey asked. "Last night I had a strange dream once. Before methere was a giant tower whose height reached nine hundred floors. "

"Nine hundred floors?"

"Yes. Nine hundred floors. I'm curious to see what's inside the tower. Suddenly, Isucked the hole dimensions and instead I got to the top of the tower. I continuedaround to find out what really happened. Then there's one thing that surprised me. "

"What's that?"

"Before me there is a statue that is very much like Madoka. Not only that, also theprevious Puella Magi were there. "

"Really?"

"Yes. But not only that. Before me there are also two black-haired girl similar to me,the only short-haired with a slight blue tint, the other is gray with ponytail. If dilihar oftheir personalities, it seems they're sisters. "

"Can you recognize their faces?" Said Kyubey curious.

"No" replied Homura. "I can not recognize their faces because their eyes are covered with their hair," he added.

"Hmm, really? But in their physical appearance, especially outfit you can recognize it, right? "Ask Kyubey again.

"Yes. They both wore long robes and they were both wearing such a specialbackpack with mechanical wings. I know they are Puella Magi, but viewed from thecloak and the wing, it looks like their skills are above ordinary Puella Magi. Well,something like that. There may be a new force is born in this world? "

"Maybe. But I still do not know what the intent of all the dreams that exist in me. Since a year after Madoka disappeared from existence, we continue to protect the worldthat he guard us. But only this time there are two people who have power overordinary Puella Magi. Does this mark a new era of Puella Magi? "

With a calm tone, Kyubey also advise Homura, "Homura, I understand what you feelafter seeing the vision of all. But you do not force yourself to find out the answer is inyour dreams. Try to refresh your mind for a moment ". Then Homura replied, "I guessyou're right. Maybe I force myselves too much up to be a headache like this. "

"Good."

Soon the alarm was sounded.

"Oh! It's half past six in the morning. It's time to go to school, Homura. "

"Well, Kyubey. I have a shower and then leave, "said Homura while getting out of , before heading to the bathroom, Kyubey also advises, "Remember,Homura. Do not think too deeply. Or you got the headache again. "

"I understand!"

A few minutes later ...

_**MITAKIHARA HIGH SCHOOL**_  
><em><strong>07:00 A.M.<strong>_

Homura classroom. Homura seen daydreaming at his desk. He was recalling the things that exist in his dreams.

"A colossal tower, two girls, and secret power. All three have connections to each other. I'm confused, what is the "power" meant by the long-haired girl. Whether that power is used to save the world, or destroy the world with easy, huh? "Thought Homura. "Oh, this is all confusing me!"

Soon, Homura stopped daydreaming in class when the teacher entered. The class president was giving a speech good morning to the teacher.

"Stand up! Give the salute! "  
>"Good morning, Mrs. Kazuko!"<p>

"Good morning as well" said Kazuko-sensei. All students were sitting on their respective benches. Then Kazuko-sensei had given a speech to his students. "Okay kids, I hope everything is calm. In the morning we will be come by this special student. She's comes from Akihabara and she is artist. Hopefully you guys could be friends with her."

Upon hearing the word "Akihabara", the students were amazed. Class became rowdy again. There is so much talk about the students from Akihabara.

"Students of Akihabara? Wow, cool. Not to mention she's an actor ! "  
>"Or maybe a gravure idol. Ah, where possible. Her ideal age is only 15 to 16 years. "<br>"Maybe she's also an otaku."

Kazuko-sensei had to call the new student. Then came a new student meant. Her characteristic short hair with black with a slightly bluish tint.. She has blue eyes the color of the sea and has a bright and smooth skin, smooth as marble. Her bangs on both sides of his face covered her cheeks. When viewed from his appearance, she seemed very beautiful and popular among men and women. Homura who feel familiar with the girl, remembering back to the appearance of the short-haired girl who she treated in her dreams, only her eyes are not covered by her hair.

"Wait a minute. She's the same girl that in my dreams. Only her hair uncovered it be ... she was the girl meant? "

Then the girl was standing in front of the students. The teacher also told her to introduce herself.

"All right, Please introduce yourself. "  
>"Yes, maam ', replied the girl.<p>

The students even more curious. Not to forget Homura.

"Nice to meet you, guys. My name is Senju Hayahito. I am a transfer student from Akihabara. My job is a student and also an advertising star. I'm a fan of anime and manga, especially the kind of main stream. My hobbies are reading, watching tv, and of course dancing, because dancing is part of my life. Because I am a newstudent in this junior high, so please the cooperation! "

The student is applauded after the girl called Senju introduce herself. The class became more rowdy.

"There you go! I was right. Turns out she is an otaku! "  
>"Sure enough , huh?."<br>"He must often accept the offer to be a star in television commercials."  
>"Yes ! Surely she's rich! "<p>

Kazuko-sensei was calm the whole class. After the class became quiet, Kazuko-sensei had told Senju seated .

"Well, Senshu-chan. Please sit in places that have been provided. Don't shy, "says Kazuko-sensei. Then Senju answered, "Yeah, maam '.

Senju was headed into the seat. And the place was located next to Homura. Homura was then said to Senju who at her side, "You seem to be popular in this class". Senju had responded, "Well, maybe. But I'm not as popular as this, you know. "

Senju then recalled and he introduced herself to Homura. "Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Senju Hayahito. I'm a transfer student from Akihabara. Anyway, what's your name? "

"Homura. Homura Akemi. You can call me Homura. Nice to meet you ", reply Homura with smile while shaking hands. "Oh ! By the way you transfer student from Akihabara, right? Where? "

"In St. George Cross Middle School. I myself moved here because the rules are too strict and too boring. I want to go to school in junior high that the rules are less stringent, but still firm and fun for students to learn. So I decided to go to school here. "

"I see"

"Yup! And this is where the most suitable place for me, because in addition to interior and exterior design is quite good, he said the school also has a competency-based curriculum with international standards. Is this right, Homura-san? "

"I think so. But anyway you stay here with who? "

"I'm here alone."

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone. Myself had left my parents when eight years old. From there I learned to live for ourselves alone. I decided I became a star advertising. And turns of the director, I accepted on the one agency for an attractive appearance. In addition, I also received in one music studio called "Kajiura Records" as my singing ability considered good. The result, well so like now . "

Homura was amazed by the stories that Senju uttered to her, "Wow, that's incredible. I never thought that you can feed your need at an early age once. "

"That's me."

Later, Kazuko-sensei went back to speak. "All right kids, for our lesson today is math. Today we are still discussing about the circle. And this time we will discuss about the arc, segment, and earthenware. In the preceding section, all of you have been studying the notion of a circle and its parts. Well, now you will learn how to determine the length of the arc, segment, and the borderline area. So, you should be able to learn it well. "

Seen all students to listen carefully what the teacher said. Later, the teacher said, "Now, look at the example about the number 6.6. Notice the circle in the figure. If the radius of the circle is 7 cm, find: a. diameter, b circumference, c. length of AB arc, d. area of a circle, and e. broad segment of AOB Can anyone answer it? "

"It's mine," said Senju vigorously. She was forward to front of the class to answer the question posed by the teacher. With confidence, she headed to the front of the board while writing an answer with a marker. It turned out after checking, the result is correct of all. All who saw the answer in awe. The teacher was curious how to get that answer.

"Your answer completely correct at all. And you for the first time learn it. Where did you could get the answer as completely like that? "

"It's simple, maam. Since 6th grade I've studied at all kinds of mathematical formulas. Starting from simple to complex. In essence, with the book, everything can be obtained. "

"Just at 6th grade was able to master junior high math level. That's remarkable . Please sit back, Senju. "

Senju sat back into her seat originally. Homura is curious about her mathematical skills it has, asked to her.

"Where you could answer the question that simple? In fact I'm only first studied of this part? "

"Simple, Homura-san. Although in my house filled with a variety of electronic devices such as televisions, PS 3, Wii, XBOX 360, MP3 Player, or whatever is a obstructions to learning. So every day I continue to read books in my personal library. "

"Oh, really. But next time if one day we face the test, we study together just at your house. Agree? "

"That's a good idea."

Soon the bell rang break even. Senju Homura was invited to lunch together.

"Time for a break. Let's we having lunch together. I brought a donburi bento contains. "

"I'm bring onigiri."

Meanwhile in the school cafeteria ...

They were seen eating together. They were talking about Senju's life. And they both looked hungrily at the food they eat each lunch.

Homura was said to Senju's, "By the way, if I could ask about your job again?"

"Go ahead," said Senju.

"About the job as the star of the ads, you usually get paid around how much yen?"

"Oh, that? If the paid every once filming the ad does roughly about 200,000 to 300,000 yen. But if the shooting was in a special day, the pay can be twice when it comes to recording in Kajiura Records, the pay is around 400.000 to 500.000 yen. And just like filming the ad, the pay can be doubled if the special day. "

"Then, all the money you spend it all?"

"In part I keep it in the bank, partly I store in my house."

"Oh, really. Good for you, because ye are not like the typical rich people in my mind. No, I'm just kidding. You're a rich man who is not stingy like the others, "Homura said with a laugh. Likewise with Senju's.

Soon, there was a blond girl with the princess curl hairstyle. She was greeted Homura.

"Good afternoon, Homura-san."

"Good afternoon, too, Mami-san."

Mami, that's her name. She is a senior in Mitakihara Middle School and she sat in class 9. She is Homura's senior. When she saw the face of Senju, she asked, "Who is this girl who eats with you. Is she your new friend? ". Then Homura replied, "Yes, and she comes from Akihabara. He is an advertising star. "Then with awe, Mummy replied, "Wow, that's remarkable. I never imagined that there was a star there are advertisements at this school. "

"She not just commercials," said Homura. "She was also a singer and also a local artist in Akihabara. Besides, she also has a considerable income. Not to mention she also got a lot of fans in my class in a short time. "

Then, Senju with a tone full of spirit, giving a handshake to her senior, "Are you called Mami, Homura's senior? Nice to meet you. My name Hayahito Senju, a new student at this school. Greetings. "

"Nice to meet you, too, Senju. You're classmates with Homura's, right? ", Asked Mami. Senju replied, "Yes. And I sit together with her ", she said.

"Wow, I never thought there was a local artist who was sitting next to the popular girl in your class Homura's sorts. I hope you two can be teamn a familiar, "Mami said with a smile. Then, Mami was saying before I go, "Okay, I have to attend a meeting of student council members first. Excuse me. Homura, Senju. "

"Okay," said Homura's and Senju.

_A few__minutes__later__..._

_School day__ends__. __It is time__the students__come home__from school__and headed to__their__respective__homes__. __Seen__Homura__and__Senju__walking__along__while__go home__._

"You know, Senju? I think learning English is the most difficult. How not part of his past continuous is very difficult, "said Homura, discussing the English lessons they learned in school today.

"Why is it difficult? To me, nothing is difficult in this world, as long as you continue to learn and practice ", Senju replied casually. Homura said, "Yeah, because you've learned in the book are all, right. You're don't be I'm arrogant, "Homura said with a laugh.

"Huh? who said I'm arrogant? I'm just talk if there's nothing difficult in this world if you keep trying. In fact at first I own trouble talking to strangers. But because of continued learning, ya look like this. But if you ask for my help in learning is also not okay ", with a relaxed and calm response.

"Yes, I think you're right," said Homura. "But anyway, if you have a test case that the material is difficult to learn, we learn together, okay?"

"That's a good idea. But studying with him where? At my house or at your house? ", ask Senju. Then Homura replied, "It's up to you. In my house may be, in your house may also ".

Then, before they both parted, they say goodbye ...

"Okay, I go home, Homura!"  
>"See you later!"<p>

_A few minutes later at Homura Residence ..._

_**HOMURA RESIDENCE  
>06:00 PM<strong>_

Seen Homura was studying mathematics. Kyubey was also with him.

"How was school today, Homura?", Asked Kyubey.

"As usual," said Homura. "But today I met with a new students in my class."

"What's her name", Kyubey asked curiously.

"Senju," she replied.

"Senju?, Asked Kyubey. "Yeah, she's just like me. She was also popular, in fact he also works as a singer. Plus he is a transfer student from Akihabara, the otaku paradise ".

"Akihabara, huh?" As she wrote what she had learned in school, Homura replied, "Yes, he also worked in Kajiura Records. It is said that she's also lived in a big house. "

"Is that so? But at least you're good friends with her, right? "

"Well that was" Homura said. But when Homura answer like that, she's stopped writing. And her face turned serious. He also said, "But there's one thing that puzzles me. When I saw her face, she reminded me of the figure of the girl in the dream. Yeah, really. Perhaps her appearance is a sign. I could feel the strength in her body. Chances are, she is a Puella Magi. "

"There's a new Puella Magi? Is she the one? "

"I do not know. But we must stay alert. Since Madoka became a goddess, she trusted to me to keep the world she loved. "

"You're right, Homura."

Suddenly, Homura's Soul Gem was shining.

"Uh-oh! There seems to be Majuu attack again. Homura, let's go! We're in action immediately, "said Kyubey.

"Right!" Said Homura.

_Homura uses her Soul Gem to transform. Her whole body was enveloped in light purple. Then the purple light is disappearing and changing into clothing Puella Magi. Its appearance resembles seifuku clothes with black and white with sharp lines. Then there is a bow in his right hand made of ebony. The shape resembles a bow-owned Madoka, with purple jewels. Then, Homura and Kyubey are in action._

_Soon, Homura was headed to the scene. Meanwhile, Mami, too, were at the scene along with long-h__aired girl in red with the appearance of Gothic Lolita style. The girl was using a spear as a weapon.  
><em>  
>"There seems to be a bunch Demon here. Can you feel it, Kyouko? " asked Mami. Then, a girl called Kyouko replied, "Hmph, so it seems. But we must remain cautious. Because they exist anywhere. "<p>

"Sorry to make you wait, Mami. Kyouko! " said Homura. "How about the situation?"

"Looks like the Demon has throwing a tantrum again. But I guess this one is different from our usual opponents "Kyouko said.

"You're right. While not yet out of the nest, I could feel it, "said Mami.

"I can feel it. There seems to be a creature far more terrifying than the usual Demon's face "Homura said. "You can feel it too it, Kyubey?"

"I can feel it too. This demon ... it seems not just born out of negative feelings of men "said Kyubey. "It also comes from ..."

"From what?" Asked Kyouko curious. Have not had time to respond, suddenly appeared a group of horrific creatures with a black cloak that is torn with a horrible face. They were armed with a scythe.

"Everybody! Get ready! " Homura shouted. The others also agreed.

"Let's do it!" Kyouko shouted as he ran with her signature spear.

"GRAAAAAWWWR" shouted the leader of the creature, giving command to attack.

"Kyouko, Homura! Let's split! "Mami command. The three of them attacked a group of Demon unknown origin. Homura energy arrows were fired in quick succession. But unfortunately, the arrow does not work for them.

"What about them? It seems as though their bodies are equipped with a kind of anti-magic abilities "said Homura. Then one of those Demons attacking Homura, but fortunately saved by Mami.

"Thank you, Mami" Homura said.

"No problem" said Mami.

Meanwhile, Kyouko dealing with a bunch of other Demons. He was having trouble because their moves much faster than he had expected. _'Damn! __Their speeds are terrific! __I absolutely can't read their movements!'_ Kyouko thought to herself. However, Kyouko had an idea. _'Well, alright!'_

Kyouko jumped high among them. Then he changed his spear into the chain. Quickly he tied a bunch of the Demon. Once they are all bound, Kyouko play them all like a flail and smash it to the ground.

"TAKE THIS!" shouted Kyouko. Then, the Demons was instantly crushed like a ping-pong balls. The attacks were quite effective, even to create a kind of small craters in the vicinity. After the attack is completed, the Demon was killed instantly. Suddenly, their bodies were turned into white sand in an instant.

"What the hell is this? Once they die, they turn into sand. Actually they come from? " asked Kyouko.

"I don't understand" said Kyubey. "All I know there is a group of Demon's here. But definitely different with which you are facing so far. "

"Never mind, rather than a waste of time. Better yet, we explored further " Homura said.

"She's right. We have to investigate this weirdness deeper. Let's go " add Mami.

The three of them with Kyubey continued investigation. Then they headed to an old barn is not used anymore.

"It's weird. It supposed to be source of the problem here since we beat a bunch of demons, but we did not find anything! "Said Kyubey.

Mami felt someone spit behind it. He glanced at Kyouko and said, "Hey! Don't behind me! "Kyouko had replied," Who spit behind you? "Then Kyouko was also felt there is a spit in the back. Homura that sense the presence of Demons was looking up.

"That creature who spit on us!" Homura shouted, pointing upward.

Mami and Kyouko is looking upward. Then, a creature resembling a giant caterpillar that was immediately attacked the three of them. Creatures that have a jagged tooth that has a jet-black body with a line that resembles a tiger skin. He also has a pair of ear-like wings. Her eyes purple with layered circle.

"My God, what is this!" shouted Homura. "It's ...!"

"I think so. But this one is actually different " said Mami. Then the monster attacks the three of them. "Look out!" that monster's attack by using his body. Fortunately they managed to escape.

"Everyone! Let's break this ugly monster! But remember: Attack the weak point! "Kyouko shouted while giving a command. Mami and Homura said yes, and three of them together to attack the monster. However, they are not impervious to attack the monster.

"No way! The attack we should be able to react to this monster since we are dealing with a bunch of demons "said Mami.

"HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kyouko ran towards the monster. But before he attacks, he was exposed to attack from the tail of the monster. Kyouko was knocked out instantly.

"AGH!" * Smack! * Kyouko was hit Mami and Homura and come down at once. Mami did not have any other way except to use the ultimate attack: Tiro Finale.

"Everyone, come closer and take cover to me!" Then Mami was using some sort of energy cannons and directing toward the monster. Energy is collected and ready to fire. As soon as the monster approached, Mami was saying ...

"Tiro ..."

She has not had time to say "Finale", suddenly there was another call that shouting the word "BLITZ MESSER!". From a distance, looks a lightning that grab quickly. The Lightning that grab the creature, even splitting it into two with ease. Blood spattered from the monster's everywhere.

Homura, Mami, and Kyouko could just see him stopped. Then there is a figure in front of them a mysterious girl: she wore a long black cloak with red cloud motif and robe with red interior and chin-high collar. The three of them could not recognize her face because she was wearing a veil covered. From her back, she brings a kind of long sword made of special material is green. As well as at his waist he carried a triangle shaped blade.

Homura, who felt he was helped by a mysterious figure, to thank him.

"Thank you for helping us. We were almost eaten by a monster "said Homura.

"We also thank you" added Kyouko and Mami.

But the robed figure is apparently silent. The silence was broken when Homura asked Demons existence that is not their opponents and monsters that they usually had opponents.

"Actually there are things that I wanted to ask. Actually, what creature it was holding a sickle. And why there are monsters that resemble Charlotte here. In fact, the Witch doesn't exist in this world? Actually, what the meaning of all this? "Said Homura.

"Because it is a new enemy far more terrible than you are facing" replied the figure.

Homura who feel familiar voice said, "If you know, who are you?"

_Who is the mysterious figure who helped Homura, Mami, and Kyouko's? What does it mean the enemy far more terrible? We wait in the next chapter!_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**  
><em>


End file.
